Tear gas grenades of the flammable or pyrotechnic type have been in use for some time. Pyrotechnic grenades include a fuel used to ignite tear gas pellets which produce a smoke that is expelled through ports in the grenades. A major drawback in using pyrotechnic grenades is that they burn quite hot and can readily start fires. Accordingly, their use is generally limited to locations where there is no fear of igniting combustible materials such as outdoors and in areas in prisons where there is primarily concrete.
A need therefore remains for a flameless tear gas grenade for use indoors or anywhere there are combustible materials present without any danger of causing a fire.